


Reminder of Scars

by Tarlan



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Angst, Community: smallfandomfest, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seaQuest was missing for ten years that past in the blink of an eye for Ford, but when he sees Ben again, he knows the missing past was very real for some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder of Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ smallfandomfest prompt: seaQuest DSV - Ford/Krieg - life raft

Jonathan stared across the deck of the Moonpool at the isolated figure sitting at the edge with his bare legs dangling in the cold sea water. He could see Darwin flitting about, could hear the clacks and whistles as the dolphin paraded in front of Ben Krieg, using a flipper to splash him, excited by the warm reaction. Jonathan wondered if Darwin understood that they had been missing for ten years, that the Ben Krieg who sat playing with him was no longer the sleazy morale and supplies officer of the past, that this Ben Krieg had been a political prisoner for five years after daring to go up against the likes of President Bourne of Macronesia.

In many ways, Ben hadn't changed at all. He still retained a youthful look until a closer glance revealed the deeper lines around his eyes that came as much from pain as from laughter. His eyes were still a brilliant blue but time had dulled the boyish enthusiasm, though Jonathan was willing to bet they were sparkling now at Darwin's antics. He still wore the battered uniform of the UEO, grimy and patched in a dozen places and Jonathan wondered whether Ben had held onto the uniform intentionally, out of hope for a better future.

Captain Hudson had spent more than an hour talking with Ben after they first rescued him from the iceberg along with dozens of other people. Ben and the others had been cast adrift onto the seas and used as a shield to prevent the UEO from destroying the iceberg before the fresh water it represented could be used to flood parts of the old Middle East. Pawns in a game of world domination but he had, at least, been a voice of reason, able to trust Hudson when he had every right to hold back.

"Do you remember the life raft?" Ben spoke loudly, half turning so Jonathan knew the words were meant for him. Jonathan sighed and walked forward, taking a seat to one side where he could see Ben's profile.

"Yeah."

Ben smiled. "Remember when you thought I was panicking, tearing into the food supplies?"

He recalled the incident all too well, how their launch had been damaged as they hunted through the sinkholes for the missing French tourist cruiser filled with frightened children. He remembered the fear as they were forced to abandon the launch, four of them in a life raft floating on the surface of the sea as a hurricane approached. Shuddering, he remembered the rain lashing at them and the churning waves, taller than most ships, tying themselves together and anchoring the line to the life raft as they were tossed by the raging storm. He'd been the one swept overboard, and they had hauled him back in. No... Ben had hauled him back in. And then the storm disappeared and instead of looking terrified, Ben had stolen away the panic in everyone's hearts and eyes by reminding them of the miracle of nature, of the amazing wonder of being out on the open sea in the very eye of a hurricane. Perhaps he hadn't really been so bad at the Moral Officer job after all because his zest for life, his excitement and determination to make it through had given them all the boost they needed, pulling them out of any lingering despair and making them want to fight alongside him.

Ben had been the one to realize that the packaging on the supplies could be taped together to form a sheet that Lucas could use to increase the reception on the radio. It had worked for a time too, before the high winds tore the fragile creation from their grasp.

"You never really trusted me." He huffed softly. "Though I suppose I never gave you any good reason to trust me, not then."

He chose to look directly at Jonathan then and all the reasons why Jonathan had kept his distance from Ben slammed back into him. Despite the wariness and the fatigue, Ben was just as handsome as before, perhaps more so because that irritating level of smarm and sleaze was gone. Instead, Ben looked only marginally older but Jonathan knew he was far wiser. He could tell simply by looking into Ben's eyes that he'd seen too much in the ten years that had passed almost in a flash for him and the rest of the seaQuest crew. Certainly, the political picture of the planet had changed drastically with the loss of the seaQuest for over a decade, with new conglomerations, confederations and the rising to power of Macronesia overshadowing all the work done by the UEO. The seaQuest had returned from Hyperion to a world in turmoil, with skirmishes occurring daily on every border and Macronesia increasing its borders at an alarming rate. Yet, at this moment, none of that mattered, only the man seated in front of him, and Jonathan was shocked by how much he had missed him, wishing he could pull Ben into his arms and simply hold him.

Before, the non-fraternization rules had given him pause to think of the consequences but, in truth, only one reason had stopped him from making a play for the handsome man.

"Katie?"

"She disappeared five years ago when her supertanker was attacked by so-called pirates just outside Macronesian territory."

"Any chance she...?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "UEO recovered some of the bodies. That's when I went to Macronesia to see if I could find her." He trailed off with a soft, derisory snort, bringing his hands up to rub at his tired face. According to the sparse records, Ben had found only years of torment in a Macronesian prison before an attack by another confederation had set him and the others free - temporarily.

Katie was the sole reason why Jonathan had clamped down hard on his feelings for Ben. She'd been Jonathan's best friend, and Ben's ex-wife, so he knew her feelings for Ben had run deep, too deep for him to make any move on a man she still loved. Now it seemed like a sacrilege to even think about his own desire for that same man but he couldn't help the way he felt sitting so close to Ben, seeing his face and breathing in the scent of the man that had not changed in the slightest.

"The refugees are starting a new life in the Nexus colony...but the UEO needs good people. I can put in a word to Hudson to keep you on-board."

Ben smiled softly but shook his head. "I'm not that person anymore."

"The important parts are still there. The leadership, the determination... the glass half full. I saw it all out on that iceberg. Stay here, with Lucas and Darwin, with the seaQuest, and help us make a difference."

Ben frowned as he entertained the thought; he nodded slowly. "I'll think about it."

He offered a silent prayer to Katie for forgiveness, hoping she would understand that he couldn't face losing Ben from his life again, that he had to take this last chance or watch Ben walk away, never knowing if they could have been more to each other. Jonathan slid from his seat close by and dropped down next to Ben, leaving only a foot between them, uncaring of the cold sea water lapping at his legs and soaking through his clothing.

"If that's not reason enough to stay then..." He closed the final distance and pressed his mouth against Ben's, kissing him gently before drawing back.

Ben licked his lips, eyes wide and locked on Jonathan's. "I could take that as a good reason not to stay."

"Then maybe I should try again and see if I can make you change your mind."

Ben tilted his head, still puzzled but Jonathan could see the growing desire in his eyes, and then he realized that the desire had always been there, it's true meaning dancing just out of reach until this moment when all became clear. He gave a self-deprecating laugh, wondering how they could both have been so blind not to see the unrequited desire in each other's eyes. Jonathan reached out as Ben drew back in confusion, hands pushing back through unruly hair and then dragging Ben forward, pulling him into another kiss that was no longer chaste but deep and wanting. He moaned in relief when Ben started to kiss back, all tension flowing from his body as he sank against Jonathan, arms wrapping around waist and shoulder. Both of them were breathing hard by the time they parted, lust and need almost overpowering common sense.

A splash from Darwin brought them both to their senses.

Jonathan stood up and held out his hand, pulling Ben to his feet and leading him out of the Moonpool towards his quarters. It was impossible to kick the heavy bulkhead door closed behind them and Jonathan hated the wasted, precious seconds it took to close and lock the door before he could turn and reach for Ben. Ben laughed almost mockingly at his exasperation but the teasing kisses and caresses stripped away any lingering annoyance as he gave himself over to Ben, letting the other man push at his clothing, pulling down a zipper, his warm hand snaking beneath the jumpsuit to find bare flesh. Jonathan groaned into another kiss, hands firmly grasping both sides of Ben's head, holding him in place as he devoured the kiss-swollen lips and welcoming mouth. They were wriggling in each other's embrace, boots and clothes tugged aside and off, falling unheeded in the desperate desire to reach naked skin. A sense of falling had him landing awkwardly to avoid squashing Ben but he took advantage of the moment to draw back and eye his next target on the expanse of revealed flesh, wanting to graze a tiny nipple with his teeth, to suck and bite as Ben writhed beneath him. He froze instead, eyes drawn to thin white scars criss-crossing what had once been a smooth, perfect chest. Glancing up, he saw Ben looking down at him, eyes filled with uncertainty, white teeth gnawing at his lower lip.

"Never did know when to keep my mouth shut."

Jonathan nodded, partly in remembrance of the cocksure lieutenant who used to be under his command. The Macronesians had done this. Jonathan didn't need to be a mind reader to figure that out, silently wondering what other scars - both mental and physical - Ben had brought back with him from his time spent as a prisoner in Macronesian territory. Holding Ben's eyes, he leaned in and licked across the scar tissue, feeling a shudder run through Ben that was as much relief as sexual pleasure. The scars reminded him that those missing ten years were very real to the rest of the planet, that it had been eleven years since Ben had seen him last even though it had been only a single year for Jonathan. It made him realize the depth of Ben's commitment, that Ben still felt something for him over a decade later.

Jonathan's hands were infinitely gentle as stroked Ben to climax, soft words of encouragement, of love and need and want punctuating every twist and pull, lips worshiping the scarred flesh in between his words as he rocked against Ben's thigh, drawing them both higher until Ben was keening softly beneath him, the heat of his release coating Jonathan's buy hand. The shock wave of pleasure rippled through Ben, heightening his own need as he rocked harder, faster, precome providing the slickness as he came against the well-muscled thigh.

They lay for ages in the sticky mess, hands stroking and petting whatever they could reach, lips sealing against sweaty skin.

"Next time I want to be in you," Jonathan whispered, and sighed as Ben tightened his hold in silent agreement, and that was all Jonathan needed to know Ben would stay.

THE END


End file.
